


hold me deep beneath your waves

by r1ker



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker





	

"Stop this. Stop it now, before it gets out of hand."

 

Gaston looks up from his place in front of their modest fireplace in their cottage. LeFou doesn't have to think hard into the cause behind the scowl on Gaston's face. Unenthused Gaston doesn't answer him and goes right back to staring at the flames dancing about the firewood.

 

"We can leave, you know that? The tavern, the people running it...we can pick it up and leave this place without a second word. I'd get rid of everything I own if it meant a lifetime of not watching you humiliate yourself chasing after her." The last line is what does Gaston in, much to LeFou's surprise. He'd always thought Gaston would be touchy about abandoning his first love, the tavern he founded once they'd returned from the war.

 

Gaston remains sitting but LeFou moves to kneel by his armchair the second he recognizes the nerve he's struck. "And live out the rest of my days being chased by women who aren't worth the hunt in return?"

 

"They are women! You won't mount their heads on your walls once you've emerged victorious! Instead of treating them as game treat them the same way they treat you - like a god, worthy of being worshipped in spite of your shortcomings, knowing that what sets you apart from the others shines above the rest." LeFou has never been one for motivational speaking. He's always left that monumental task to Gaston, ever the eternal leader and top brain.

 

That superior intellect begins to piece together what LeFou's implying behind his guise of supporting the search for a wife for his treasured captain. "Like you have with me." LeFou's face flushes about as red as the dwindling fire. He doesn't look away but holds his look into Gaston's eyes without a moment's waver. "If I asked you to jump, before you'd lift a foot off of the ground you'd ask me 'How high?' For years you'd go without if it meant I reaped the most. Starve if my belly wasn't full, stay awake if it meant I got a few hours more. You'd deny it with your dying breath but if I asked you to hang a moon there'd be a scaffold out there to the night sky and you on the tips of your toes, holding the weight of the thing in your hand and hoping to god you get it level. All the sacrifice you've done for me and without a word of disdain."

 

LeFou's hands are suddenly gripped in a warm, tight vice. His heart is fluttering now, stomach churning as a lifetime of harbored emotions threaten to come to a head during a situation for them more dramatic than war. Gaston's face softens as he blinks slowly and LeFou braces for impact. After all, the predators they had observed on their many hunts appealed to the prey before devouring them. In psychosomatic preparation he feels the side of his face sting with something he's felt before and will no doubt feel now, a hand that previously was wrapped around the barrel of a gun, the handle of a skinning knife.

 

Anticlimactically Gaston leans forward, fingers tilting LeFou's head up from beneath his chin. LeFou's teeth ache from having previously been ground in anxiety and it doesn't help having someone force his head up against the uneven grain of his teeth. "Even now as I expose you for what you are you haven't moved a muscle. Unflappable as you sit in the presence of the only thing you've ever loved in your life and listen to him connect the many dots between you both." Now their noses are touching and the feel of Gaston's warm breath on his face makes LeFou shiver. "There isn't another person in the world who would've taken time to place the dots so carefully like you, LeFou."

 

The kiss is all LeFou could ever have dreamed about, perhaps even better than unconscious fantasies. He can tell he's no expert in the art of kissing by the way Gaston instantly takes charge of the arrangement. A hand just below where his hair is cinched in a ponytail seals the deal and now LeFou fears his permanent place of residence will be before a smoldering pile of wood, knees lost to the pressure and agony of kneeling for so long, and what life remained sustained by having Gaston so wonderfully close.

 

They've been close their entire lives, in ways lovers could only aspire to be once they've made their connection, but now, the center of his world isn't in the night sky hiding behind a brilliant white moon. It's in front of him, against him, near him, perfectly imperfect and retaining the cunning moves of a novice player. 


End file.
